


Be mine and I'll be yours.

by caitpaige101



Series: Two week challenge [5]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Implied homophobia, M/M, Mild Angst, Worried philip, implied self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: The Sun has set but the boys need to talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Hope you enjoy this short fic.  
> 

The Sun was slowly setting when Philip heard the sound of Lukas' bike coming round the corner. Philip knew then that something was up. He got out of bed and headed towards the barn knowing it to be the first place Lukas would go.

When he walked into the barn he saw a sight he saw was unexpected. Lukas pacing with his head in his hands, which were shaking. He could hear the gentle sobs of his boyfriend.

He walked cautiously towards the other boy.

"Lukas," he spoke softly "it's me. It's Phillip." He added 

At that his boyfriend slowly lifted his head. Tears rolling down his face.  Lukas started fidgeting with his hands not being able to speak.

"Lukas, what happened" Philip half whispered, trying to stay calm. 

"I..I..He.." Lukas stuttered before falling down onto his knees crying. Philip ran over and embraced him into a hug. 

#

"Shh, Lukas,baby, what is it?" Philip tried to calm Lukas.

"Dad.." Lukas whispered "his friends came over," he paused again p, still crying. "Asked me about my girlfriend. I told them I didn't have nor want one and they..,they Asked why so I..I told them. About you. Said I was gay and they..,they said things Philip. Called me things."

As soon as the words left Lukas' mouth Philip hugged him tighter. Wanting to protect him. Needing to protect him. He knew the feeling all to well. 

"Oh baby, you know what they said isn't true. You are amazing and handsome. Yes you are gay but that doesn't define you. It's just who you are. Please don't..don't listen to what those homophobes say." Philip stated.

"After..after they said all those things in ran upstairs..to the bathroom..locked the door and let it all out. I couldn't stop the tears..then I spotted the blades.." He paused looking at Philip. Looking at the boy he loved. The boy who helped him.

"Oh Lukas,please tell me" Philip started to say

"No I didn't. I couldn't. I came here instead. I didn't want to hurt but I wanted the pain to go away. I needed you."  Lukas interrupted

"I'm always here for you Lukas. I'm yours. All yours. Whenever you need me."  He looked Lukas in the eye as he said those words. Meaning them with his whole heart.

"It hurts Philip. Dad..He didn't do anything. Didn't stop them.. He let them say those things to me. Let them call me those words"

"I know, I know" Philip tried to comfort him.

"Do you want to stay here for a little while. With me." Philip asked already knowing the answer but needing to hear it.

Lukas nodded. "Yeah. Are you sure Helen and Gabe won't mind" he asked

"I'm sure," he said jumping up holding out his hand which Lukas grabbed. They walked into the house and up the stairs.

"Do you want anything to wear?" Philip asked

"Can I have the green jumper.?" Lukas asked back with a small smile making Philips heart sweep. Whenever Lukas decided to stay round and "forgot" to bring clothes he always borrowed Philips 4 sizes to big jumper..

"Yeah. Let me go grab it. I put it in the wash so it's Helen and gables room. You get undressed and I'll be right back" Philip whispered 

He snuck into the bedroom quietly but obviously not quietly enough

"Philip," he heard Helen mumble "why are you going through the washing" 

"Need the green jumper. Lukas is here and upset and I'll explain it more tomorrow. I promise"  Philip whispered

"Mm ok" Helen replied drifting back to sleep.

 

He walked back into his room to see Lukas standing there in just his boxers. He threw the jumper to Lukas before stripping down himself and getting into bed. Lukas climbed into bed and cuddled up close to Philip. Instantly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that was ok  
> This was going to have smut but then it didn't seem appropriate to add.
> 
> Im always open to prompts, ideas or just generally helping those who wish to write.  
> E-mail me (can be found in my profile)  
> Twitter: @caitpaige101  
> Tumblr: caitpaige101.tumblr.com


End file.
